Ronnie Anne Santiago
Ronalda "Ronnie" Anne Santiago' is a supporting character from The Loud House and the main protagonist of its upcoming spin-off, The Casagrandes. She is Lincoln's former classmate, who also happens to be the younger sister of Lori's boyfriend, Bobby. Personality When Ronnie was first mentioned, she was said to be somewhat cruel with her pranks, which caused Lincoln ridicule. Lincoln's sisters deduced correctly that she had a crush on him, but was too shy and prideful to properly show them, so she used pranks to gain his attention. Since then, she seems to have calmed down on the pranks and mean behavior towards him, though is still shown to show tough love to Lincoln, putting a sloppy joe in his pants, slapping him for kissing her at Jean Juan's French Mex Buffet (though that was a fake), and Lincoln mentions in "April Fool's Rules" that she could pulverize him when she gets mad. Ronnie Anne is a very surly, tough, and hardcore tomboy, as she seems to dislike girly things (at one point calling the Sadie Hawkins' dance "lame"), and enjoys more boyish hobbies, such as skateboarding, farting, fighting, pranks, and video games. Her goal implies she enjoys cooking too. She is shown to dislike cheesy romance, and kissing, evident upon barfing at the nicknames Bobby and Lori give each other along with their kissing. Despite having a bad reputation of the toughest and meanest girl in school, Ronnie is also sensitive, insecure and fragile, because her feelings easily get hurt when people say mean things about her, doesn't like being misjudged, and she has been shown to act friendly and nice to Lincoln during their "date". She can also be compassionate and forgiving, as she forgave Lincoln twice for insulting her, and for trying to ditch her when she was trying to look for him to ask him to the arcade (though he thought she was trying to ask him to the Sadie Hawkins' dance). She also proves she can be grateful and kind, as she pranks Luan in return for Lincoln protecting her from Luan's pranks. Despite her occasionally-off-putting personality and their somewhat rocky relationship, she still deeply cares for her best friend, Lincoln. Even though, Ronnie can sometimes come off as unkind and somewhat cruel. Ronnie Anne used to bully Lincoln, constantly tormenting the latter, but she's grown a huge soft spot for him and they became best friends ever since the episode "Save the Date". As seen in "Shell Shock", Ronnie Anne appears to be less chaotic then she is credited, as she is shown doing gratuitous tasks for her family and taking great care of an egg. Appearance Ronnie Anne is a Mexican-American tomboy with dark skin, black hair worn in a ponytail, freckles on her cheeks, and two buck teeth that stick out of her mouth. She wears a purple hooded sweatshirt, jean shorts, a white tank top, pink socks and black shoes. Her nightwear consists of a light purple shirt, and dark purple pants. Now, her clothes are darker. In Season 1, her jean shorts were initially blue. In Season 2, her jean shorts are now black with her skin and sweatshirt becoming darker. In Season 3 onward, she now has bags under her eyes, likely from the stress of dealing with a big family like Lincoln. In her prototype design, her skin was light, her hair was red, her sweatshirt was yellow, she wore black sandals, and she didn't wear any socks. Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Ponytailed characters Category:Characters with freckles Category:Sisters Category:Tomboys Category:Reformed Characters Category:Cute characters Category:Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Black Hair Category:The Casagrandes characters